


Hierarchy in Monsters

by melitta4ever



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gore, Hero Worship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is at Purgatory, he meets two other humans. One is a young boy, and Dean learns that the other one is a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover between Supernatural and Angel: the Series. Couple of things to smooth out: In this tiny bit of story, Quor'toth -the hell dimension that the demon Sahjhan sent Angel’s son, Connor, and Angel’s arch nemesis Holtz- is just another name for Purgatory. I know Connor’s name was different when he was in hell dimension, but I just like Connor better. Also, as much as I love Benny, he has a minuscule role in this timeline.

 

He first sees the boy from afar. Fighting like a spitfire. He loses him after a few seconds unfortunately. At the beginning, he's not even sure that what he saw was human. Since he ended up here, he has seen hundreds of different species of monsters, not all of them look monstrous.

The second time, he saw the boy while he was cooking. Just like in the animal kingdom, using fire kind of eliminates majority of fuglies from the probables list. However, the boy skits away fast before Dean can catch him for a chat.

After that, he keeps looking for the boy too, along with his search for Castiel. Sometimes he catches himself wishing that the boy is human, only to regret it immediately. How could he wish this life to anyone, especially someone this young?

He figures that the kid is stalking him too and he is very good at that. Dean can hardly feel the hair on his neck raising and barely catches the glimpses of him. It starts to feel like a little game between them. Sometimes Dean is watching the kid behind the rocks and sometimes the kid is watching him on top of the trees. Neither of them tries to communicate with each other.

Dean guesses it is because of this game like race between them that the kid is caught unaware. He finds the boy circled by about 15 vampires. The kid is good; Dean has watched him fight enough times to know he is unnaturally.. no, supernaturally strong. He lacks a bit in the tactical aspects of fighting; but so far Dean has never doubt the kid can handle himself in a fight. Until now that is. He isn’t a match for 15 vamps. No one is. Two of them, on the other hand, can and do take care of the monsters. The last vamp whose head Dean knocked off from his body was already drinking the boy’s blood. One more thing Dean learned in Purgatory: When their head is cut while feeding, a vampire’s teeth stays stuck in the victim’s neck. It takes them some time before Dean can free the each and every tooth from the boy’s neck muscles. By the time, they are safe -as much as they can be in Purgatory- and done with vamp teeth, the boy is out of commission, probably because of the blood loss.

Dean lifts him in firemen carry to retreat back to his current lair. It surprises Dean when he first lift the kid: Dean is used to carry people after a fight, but generally those who fight side-to-side with Dean weights a lot more. The boy is thin, barely any meat on his bones. It is a mystery how he can fight as well as he does without enough muscles. Though Dean is still not sure if the boy is human at the end.

He lays the boy on the soft bed of leaves and starts cleaning the wound. Human or not, Dean is not gonna let the boy get infected. He doesn’t know if it is possible in purgatory, but he is not taking any chances. He finds more wounds on the lithe body. Much more wounds. Some done by claws and teeth, but some was done by some instrument. Dean hates that he has intimate knowledge on what kind of bruises are left by paddle or strap beating. And this kid is seriously beaten.

After tending the wounds of his mysterious guest, he heats up some soup he made. The cave he uses currently has some hot spring water at the deep end. It is hot enough to keep the cave warm and even to warm up something to eat. And having a bath inside is simply luxurious.

The kid wakes up after a while, jumps out of where he was sleeping, right into the fighting mode.

"Relax." Dean tries to comfort him, "do you speak English?"

The kid nods.

"Okay, then. I'm Dean. Here's some soup." He pushes out his crude bowl. "The meat is from something like a rabbit, in case you wonder."

The boy looks at the soup for a while, then dives in. He slurps through whole thing -Dean suspects- without breathing.

"I know it's good and tasty, but you might wanna take it slow, buddy. I didn’t save you from the vamps only to have you drown on my broth."

The boy raises his head, considering God knows what, then speaks, "My name is Connor."

"Good to hear that you have a name."

Connor just shrugs instead of an answer and continues to finish his meal.

"So, Connor, considering we're in some sort of monster hell, I gotta ask: what are you?"

"I'm the Destroyer."

Dean heard about the destroyer when he was questioning the monsters for Castiel's whereabouts. Back then he thought that it was a bigger and worse monster. Not a skinny teenage boy, for sure.

"You are the destroyer, huh?" He asks suspiciously.

The kid nods, licking the bottom of the bowl.

"Good, that's good. What is the species? I'm, for example, human."

"I know." Connor answers. "I can smell it on you." He stops for a moment before continuing. If he has to guess, Dean would say the kid is hesitant to continue. "I'm a demon." He says after some time.

That's a surprise. And can’t be. Vamps don’t feed on demons, do they?

"Christo!" As he expected, the kid's eyes stays the same shade of green. "No kid, you're not."

"I don't show it, but I am.” He insists, “I was sired by a demon and born from one. I am one."

That does make even less sense, but whatever.

"So, how did you come here? Purgatory is for monsters, not demons."

"My father, not the demon one, the human one, brought me here. He saved me.”

“He brought you to Purgatory in order to save you?”

“Yeah. If I stayed there, my father would turn me into a monster like himself. Here, I learn how to kill monsters. And when I return back, I will kill my father.”

“Ookay.” The kid has bigger daddy issues than Dean, who’d guess? “You sure you’re a demon though?”

“I’m not human.” He shrugs, “I’m strong, so much stronger than most of the creatures here.” He is eyeing Dean’s soup at the same time.

Dean gives him whatever left from his portion and asks, “So, who left those marks on you, another demon?”

The boys stops slurping. “No. They are for my own good.”

“Your father here did those?”

The kids nods while licking the bottom of this bowl too.

“But he’s human, he can’t overpower you.”

“I told you they are for my own good!” Connor yells, then continues, somewhat ashamed of his outburst, “See, I still lose my cool sometimes. It’s not good. If I lose it completely I’ll become a real demon.”

“I see.”

Connor leaves after that; but their first night together make them friendlier in a sense. They meet couple of times without being in the verge of death. The kid is a good hunter, and Dean asks him about Cas. If he heard any of the monsters talking about an angel. He did not, but he says he’ll ask before killing them. At least now, it’s two of them looking for the angel instead of one.

Sometimes Dean, sometimes Connor brings something to eat for their meetings. Over the time Dean learns that Connor doesn’t remember the earth, he came here when he was a baby. And the only other human, the only person who the kid trusts is the guy who kidnapped him from his parents and brought him here, to Purgatory. And even though Dean saw what the kid could do-he is a legend here, every monster Dean met was afraid of the kid- he is still suspicious of his parents being demons. On the other hand, the _human_ father looks more and more like a demon in his eyes.

The kid asks him about the earth. He is very curious. And Dean tells him. Tells him about cars, his baby, how she purrs when the road is open. He tells him about families, about Sammy, how important it is to have someone who you can trust. Tells him about the road trips, TV shows, strip-bars and the music. He sings for the kid and Connor listens to him like Dean is a fucking diva. Apparently Connor’s daddy isn’t found of any music; another sign that he is evil if you ask Dean. He shows him his gun, there is only a few bullets left and Dean keeps it safe now, only carries him as a reminder. Connor looks at it with awe. He loves the shiny metal.

One day, when Dean mentions one of the hunts he went with Sammy, Connors asks him if he is a hunter. Huh, apparently Connor’s _father_ is a hunter too. Good grief! The kid is excited, he is sure his dad would love to meet Dean, another hunter. Connor goes on and on about his daddy, how big of a legend he was, how he hunt and hunt and never give up hunting. Dean feels like he’s gonna puke that day.

Connor loves his father. He loves the guy who kidnapped him, brought him to Purgatory in all places, used him as a source of protection and food and even still abused him. The worst part, he believes the guy loves him too. Dean sees new sets of marks on the kid, but Connor doesn’t like to talk about them. If they were on earth, Dean would never, ever leave a kid in a house like this one. But Purgatory is different with its rules; it doesn’t mean Dean sleeps easy though. He hates it.

He seeks the kid more and more. It’s not a hardship. Connor likes to meet with him too, though Dean suspects Connor’s father doesn’t like him spending too much time with his only friend. One day, they manage to catch a huge stag-like animal. It is their biggest catch so far. Enough food for weeks to come. Connor suggests to take it back to their lair. They have more tools to take care of such a beast and he obviously wants Dean to meet his father.

Connor is really cheerful on the way to their lair. He likes Dean. Not too surprising -and not only because Dean is a joy to be around if he says so himself, but also- he is the only other person the kid can talk to who isn’t beating the shit out of him.

When he meets Connor’s father, it is a bit anti-climactic. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but definitely not this almost senile, old man. Though he meets Dean with some kind of respect, Daniel –that’s his name apparently- isn’t too friendly. When Dean considers how long the guy has been here, he thinks the old man is entitled to be grumpy.

Connor is beyond himself during the preparations. He constantly talks, asking Dean to repeat one of his stories, but ending up finishing them himself instead. Daniel isn’t too happy with anything. Dean suspects he is never happy. The guy’s face is ridden with distastefulness lines so deep that no amount of smiling can erase them. Between the cheerful youth and the surly old man, Dean feels like he is in a very awkward Thanksgiving dinner.

He keeps himself in check, up until the moment Daniel slaps the boy with a powerful backhand for talking back to him. Before he can stop and think, he finds himself between the boy and the old hunter, twisting Daniel’s arm behind him.

“Dean!” Connor yells in shock. “What are you doing?”

At the same time Daniel speaks with hatred, “I see that’s why your attitude declined recently, young man.” He looks back at Dean with that constant distaste in his eyes, “You were in the company of some redneck cowboy.”

“I don’t want you to hit the boy again, you understand me?” Dean orders the old guy.

“I don’t see how I discipline my son is any of your business, Mr. Winchester.” The guy speaks as if he is proud of his acts and Dean is in the wrong here. “You’re a guest in my house, and being in a hell dimension shouldn’t be a reason to behave like an ungrateful beast.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Dean responds. “No more hitting the boy. There might not be child protection services here, but that doesn’t mean you can beat the hell out of your kids.”

Before Dean finishes his words, Connor’s hand is on his shoulder though, “Leave him alone, Dean.”

Dean lets the guy go and frees his shoulder from Connor’s hand with a single shrug.

“You should know that he has no right to treat you like this, Connor. Doesn’t matter what he says.”

Then he leaves, feeling shitty all over. Purgatory isn’t a walk in a park with always something attacking you, being full of so many kind of fuglies that Dean stopped counting. However, it was at least easy on his soul here. Up until now, that is. It was simple in a sense that if a thing was living in Purgatory, then it was fair game. Simple. Now though, now Dean doesn’t know how to act. Connor is so deep in Stockholm that you could as well name the syndrome after him. And Daniel is human. Old, grumpy, evil –Dean is sure of that- but still, he is human. So, he can’t go ahead and kill the guy just because he is beating a kid for God’s sake. A supernaturally strong kid too. He can’t protect Connor from the guy either. And he can’t leave him behind to suffer from what the kid came known as normal.

Fuck! Dean angrily kicks a fairly large rock then curses with the pain.  Purgatory had one thing going for it and meeting another human messed that up. Go figure.

When he arrives his own cave, after checking his traps for surprises of course, he decides to go in a deep soothing bath. His bath is his only luxury in this God forsaken place, sue him. He is not going to feel _girly_ in a place where he can’t even get a six pack for some _me_ time. He just killed a stag with a long-knife today, he doesn’t need to prove his masculinity to anyone. He could defend himself even against Sammy on this case.

He knows it's Connor coming into the cave. He recognizes boy’s footsteps now, so he doesn’t get out of his luxurious stone, buried deep in his personal Jacuzzi.

“You love this thing.” Connor says instead of a hello.

“Not you too.” Dean feels like his bones are getting mushy, doesn’t wanna spend any time on defending his cause.

“You’re seeing ghosts?” Connor asks, his eyes shine with hope.  He got fascinated with the ghost stories Dean told him; there are no ghosts in Purgatory. “’Cause I don’t see anyone else.” He is smiling.

Dean raises his head to check the kid out. The bruise on his cheek is fading already, he is healing fast.

“Why are you here, Connor?” Dean asks.

“I brought your share of the meat.” The kid answers and drops the heavy bag he was carrying in a corner. “I’m sorry for the way you left.” He says after a while.

“Come and get clean if you like.” Dean decides to pass on an olive branch. “Your arms are covered in blood.”

Connor strips in seconds and jumps in the water.

“Isn’t this too hot for you?” He asks when his head finally emerges from underwater.

“Like, for me -a mere human?” Dean asks, then pushes the unsuspecting kid’s head back into water, Connor comes out of it laughing, “I’m sorry the way I left too, kiddo. But I… You see I feel like I have to protect you.”

Connors scoffs at that, “I don’t need anyone’s protection, Dean. You know I can protect myself and mine.”

Dean looks at this brave boy sitting next to him. So trusting. It’s not even a month they know each other and he trusts Dean like he’s known him for years.

“Not everything is to do with the muscle power, Connor. I think the way Daniel’s beating you shows how it’s not about that kind of power at all. See, he has power over you.”

“He could never beat me unless I allow it, Dean. You know that. Hell, you can’t beat me unless I let you.”

“I know.” How to tell this kid about emotional manipulation. Especially it is all he has known since he was a baby. He decides to change the subject, “Is he angry that you’re visiting me?”

Connor shrugs. “I thought you too being a hunter would make him like you.” He says after a while. “He’s always talking about his hunter friends.”

“Yeah, but I think I’m closer to your friends’ age than his. Your father is ancient.” Dean tries softening the conversation.

“Actually, he is.” Connor starts and tells Dean all about how Daniel lived long before Connor was born. How a demon helped the old hunter sleep for hundreds of years only to avenge his family, to kill Connor’s genetic father.

Dean doesn’t like this revenge story at all. He could totally understand the pain the poor guy had when he found all his family dead; but in his experience an obsession like this is never good. Never.

Whenever he's talking, Connor is relaxed and happy. Over the time Dean realized how closed up the young boy was initially. He opened up slowly at the beginning. Now, though, now he’s an open book. His eyes are shining with bliss, a dark contrast with the ugly bruise still healing on his cheek. And Dean can see how much Connor trusts him in those eyes. It is actually a scary feeling.

They stay in the water until the blood and gore on Connor’s body dissolves and he starts to become a prune. When he’s putting his pants on, Dean catches Connor staring at him.

“Dude!” He warns with a playful smile, “No peeping in a locker room.”

The kid turns to bright red, all to the tops of his ears. He might be strong, destroyers of the monsters and can heal like nobody’s business, but he is still a kid. A teenager. One who has never seen a girl before. Not a human girl at least.

“It’s okay. I’m just teasing you.” Dean says a bit later, seeing how Connor’s redness is not fading at all. He sits his bed/sofa/couch thingy made out of leaves and gestures Connor to do the same.

“Look, I know Daniel is your father, who raised you in this hell. And you love him. I only want you to promise me something. When you start feeling something isn’t okay, please let me know. Come find me. I’ll help you, at least I’ll try.”

Connor smiles with one of his trusting smiles, “No need-”

But Dean stops him, “Just... just promise me, Connor. To make me feel better.”

“Okay.” The kid says and that’s that.

<><><>

It’s about a month after Dean met with Daniel that he got some news about Castiel. Nothing solid, but it’s the only bit of info he got since he got here. “Follow the river” the creature said before Dean killed him.

He knew he couldn’t stay here forever. The cave is protected, the hot water is an incredible luxury to have, but he looked everywhere around here and it’s time to move. He knows he should start moving, but how’s he gonna leave Connor behind with that guy who has passed his expiration date for about 300 years. Even if the guy was not an abusive s.o.b., Dean cannot leave the kid behind only to be left all alone in this hell hole very soon. And it’s not like he can text him when he finds Cas and a way out –there has to be a way out, has to be.

After spending a week in a dilemma of what to do, he decides talking to the boy. Dean knows Connor would never come with him, but he hopes he would at least agree on staying in the same area for Dean to come back and find him.

He is also worried that he hasn’t seen the boy more than a week. It’s strange because Connor generally stops by at least twice a week. He tries not to worry, if anything Connor is better equipped to deal with Purgatory than Dean himself. However,worrying is what he does best apparently.

When he arrives at their cave, it’s already dark. Dean knows if Connor isn’t here already, he would be soon enough because Daniel doesn’t like his boy to stay out in the dark. Connor thinks it’s because of Daniel's hunter life, nights being full of monsters and all that shit.

Dean has learned how to use his other senses better in the dark after his first week in here. So he listens very carefully for anything that might attack from the immense darkness surrounding the cave. Not that he imagines any monster is foolish enough to come close to where the Destroyer lives. That’s probably why he hears the faint sounds coming inside the cave. It’s like someone is crying.

That’s’ how Dean finds Daniel on top of a crying Connor. The kid is lying face down, his hands are so tight on the sword he’s holding that Dean is surprised it’s not shattered in pieces. He is completely naked; Daniels old, sagging body is covering his skinny legs.  Dean does not have to see to understand what was going on, but he unfortunately does. He sees Daniels purple dick pushing in between Connor’s butt cheeks with a disgusting squelch.

It doesn’t take him a second to pull the guy off of Connor and push him onto the wall with his knife on his throat.

“You son of a bitch!” He yells. He isn’t sure what he would do if Connor did not pull him back with his incredible strength. He thinks he’d kill the bastard. Wouldn’t even feel bad about it.

“Dean, what are you doing here?” Connor asks, still holding him.

Dean looks at the nude boy in front of him, blood dripping between his legs. He then looks at his eyes. They are shining again, but with tears this time. All wet. He looks over Connor's shoulder to the guy who’s supposed to be the kid’s father.

“How long he’s been doing this?” He asks Connor.

Daniel doesn’t look like he’s caught. He seems angry as if Dean is a petulant child, throwing tantrum in this scenario.  

“I told you he wants you for himself, Connor. That’s why the cowboy is getting all jealous now.” Daniel speaks all zen-like. “He behaves like the alpha man here and wants you to belong to him. Not to an old man like me. Just like I told you.”

So, Daniel is filling Connor’s head with all kind of bullshit, not only with the lie that Connor is a demon.

“How old were you, Connor. Tell me, how old were you when he started?”

“What does it matter?” Connor asks innocently. “What are you doing here, Dean?”

“I came to talk to you, but… God! Connor, I know you don’t know it yet, but it is important.”

“Don’t listen to him, Connor.” Daniel orders from where he finally sat down.

Dean tries, he tries his best to tell Connor that Daniel has no right to do this him. Not when Connor is crying with pain and fucking bleeding. God! There is so much blood that Dean can’t comprehend what is happening. Also how on earth this old guy could get it up at this age. Fuck this shit!

Connor doesn’t listen to him though. He herds Dean out of the cave only to promise to visit him soon and walks back into the cave, back to the guy fucking him; still bleeding. Dean stays where Connor left him, in the opening of the cave, watching the fire’s light playing shadow games on the walls.

<><><>

He waits in his cave. He was ready to leave, his tiny bag ready but he can’t go now. He waits and waits, trying not to think why it’s taking so long for the boy to come. Can he even walk now? He sees blood trailing down on those slim legs every time he closes his eyes, and tries not to imagine how long this has been going.

Dean can finally understands why a hunter so hell-bent for revenge jumped into Purgatory instead of killing his sworn enemy. This is his big revenge. He took the kid of a guy who killed his kids and using him… God! Dean sometimes cannot believe how low humans can go.

When Connor walks in the cave, he looks totally normal. Just another day in the park, no limping, no red eyes… Which makes Dean shudder, thinking how many times the kid visited him right after being brutally raped and Dean never had a clue.

“So, here I am.”

Dean looks at the kid standing in front of him, posturing like he’s the big shit.

“I came to tell you I got news on Cas.” Dean says instead of what was eating his mind last two hours.

Connor’s eyes starts shining with glee, “Really, where is he?”

“All I got is some direction, nothing certain.”

“So, you are leaving then?” The boy says, his eyes are now focused on the fire.

“How can I leave- Damn it, Connor. You gotta know that what he’s doing isn’t okay. I know this is what he taught you, but-“

Connor sits down with a loud sigh, “Do we have to talk about it?”

“Why don’t you tell me when he started? Simple enough question.” Dean insists.

“I don’t remember okay. That’s what you wanted to know. I don’t remember.”

“You don’t remember or as long as you remember?” Dean asks, though he feels like he already knows the answer.

Connor shrugs, “It’s not a big deal.”

“Jesus!” He cannot sit anymore and starts pacing around. After a while, he sits right in front of Connor, trying to look into his eyes. “You know he’s not supposed to do that, right? Tell me the truth.”

“He did everything for me, Dean. When I was a kid, a baby and couldn’t hunt or protect myself, he did both. And that’s one thing he wants which isn’t a big deal by the way. I heal.”

Dean smiles bitterly then, “You know it’s a big deal. You wouldn’t try to hide it from me otherwise.” He hugs the boy. “Oh, Connor, I’m sorry for not seeing it sooner.”

Connor stays still for a short while, then starts fidgeting, “So, are you really gonna leave?” He asks his head still buried under Dean’s chin.

“I can’t leave you with him.” Dean says after a while. “I… I just can’t go on as if nothing happened after seeing how bad it was.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” The boy shrugs again, “It barely hurts now.”

“What he is doing is so wrong, Connor, that I can’t find words to describe. And I know you can’t comprehend it right now, but can you trust me on this?”

Instead of an answer, Connor raises his head to look at Dean, “So, what he said wasn’t true?”

“Which one?” Dean asks, trying to suppress the hatred from his voice.

“I wouldn’t mind, you know.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Would you stay if… if you know…” Connor sighs, “I’d let you Dean, if that’s what you want I mean.”

“Jesus Christ! Connor!”

“I think I’d even like it with you.” Connor continues as if he didn’t hear Dean at all, “If you want-“

“Stop for a second will you?” Asks Dean, “That’s not what I want, kiddo.”

“Oh!” The boy sighs, his head dropping on his chest, “I… I don’t want you to go.” He completes after a while, his voice is low as a whisper.

“And I want you to come with me, Connor. I’m gonna find a way out of this place, and I want you to come with me, back to earth where you belong.”

“I’m a monster,” Connor declares, “I belong to here.”

“That’s Daniel talking. You’re not a monster, kiddo. I kill monsters as a day job since I was younger than you, I know what a monster is. And Daniel is one.”

“No!”

“Will you come with me?” Dean asks instead of continuing the discussion that Connor has no intention of believing.

“I can’t leave my father behind.” The boy says finally.

“Tell him to come with us then.” Dean offers, even though he wouldn’t want anything more than putting a bullet in his gullet, he knows Connor would never leave the bastard behind. “We’ll help carrying him, and he too can go back to the world.”

“What if he doesn’t wanna-“

Dean stops the boy before he can finish, “Tell him you’re coming. He knows he can’t stay here alone. He has to come with you. Listen to me Connor. He brought you to this hellhole, he owes you at least this much.”

It's not easy, but Dean finally convinces the boy. In any case, he’s not going to leave the boy alone with that bastard even for a minute. He knows that Daniel would never want Connor to go back to the world he was born because this is his ultimate revenge. However, he also knows that Daniel has zero chance of survival in this place without Connor; not even for a day.


	2. Chapter 2

As Dean guessed, it took them some time to convince Daniel. Dean is sure it’s more the way he stared the bastard down than anything Connor has said, but the the old bastard grudgingly agreed. He is a menace though; finding an issue to complain in every step of the way. Shameless pervert.

Currently, Connor is carrying him. They had to build some kind of stretcher/cart thing to carry the guy because apparently he can only walk for a few hours a day. Liar! Dean swears Daniel enjoys the way the poor boy grunts while carrying his heavy ass, but he holds his tongue. He holds his tongue a lot lately.

At nights, it becomes a tug of war between Dean and Daniel. The guy wants Connor to sleep right next to him. Dean is sure if he wasn't suspecting that Dean would kill him, he’d ask Connor to sleep under him. On the other hand, Dean would prefer Daniel to sleep at the bottom of a cliff, as far away from Connor as possible. Of course, the old sleaze always finds ways to color Dean’s efforts to keep Connor close to something dirty. Dirty minded fuckwad! The only thing that eases Dean’s mind is that Connor seems putting more distance between himself and his so called father. Small mercies.

 

* * *

 

Dean keeps searching for Castiel and hopes that the nerd angel can help them to find a way back. Fat chance, but he can hope, can't he? Ironically, he gets the said help from a monster.

“Don't know no angel, chief. But I have a better info if you remove that blade from my neck.”

“Yeah?” Dean asks.

“I know the way out, back to earth.” The vampire answers, eying the blade.

“And even though you know the exit, you wanna stay here because of the weather.” Dean sneers.

“Weather is actually nice here, don't you think? But I stay because the portal works only for humans, chief.” The vampire explains, “I would love to hitch a ride, but your company seems too hostile.”

Dean looks back. Connor is away to hunt something to eat, but the old bastard is not. Watching them like a hawk. Dean wants to carve his fucking eyes out. He turns back to the vampire.

“So...tell me about this portal.”

“Don't get me wrong chief, how could I know you won't kill me afterwards. Remove the blade, I'll tell you the way to back earth from a safe distance.”

“You can't let a monster live, Dean.” The old scum objects before Dean can respond.

Dean wants to let the vamp go just to spite the bastard.

“I'm already dead, and in Purgatory.  I have no intentions of harming you either. And the rest here are all monsters, why’d you care. I swear I will tell you where you can find the portal. Just let me be.”

The vampire is right. He did not actually attack them. And even if he's lying… oh, maybe he’ll kill Daniel.

The vamp is an honest one apparently.  He gave them a destination and the closer they get there, the more agitated the monsters seem. Dean, on the other, hand feels lighter with every step. There is an exit; he knew there had to be, but know he's certain.

He can't help how happy the knowledge makes him. He starts talking non-stop like an old lady in a waiting room. He tells Connor what he's going to do when he's finally, finally back home. First, he's gonna eat a burger. He doesn't care if it's not a good one. As long as it has buns and salt -oh how he’s missed salt- he's gonna devour it. With a cold beer of course. And a pie to top it off. A cherry pie, or apple, or pumpkin; he's not really picky.

Connor listens to him like he always does, full attention. He asks about the food and cannot comprehend that there are places that gives you cooked, delicious meat just like that. The boy has been hunting his whole life in order to fill his stomach. Even thinking about how easy to build a fire in the modern world leaves him in awe.

Daniel is obviously immune to the happiness in the group. He keeps finding insignificant things to grumble about. Dean tries to ignore him.

 

* * *

 

In hindsight, he shouldn't have ignored the grumpy old hunter. He should have expected that the bastard wouldn't give up so easily. The guy spent his whole life in purgatory for a sick revenge plot, of course he would fight for his cause.

“Let's get you cleaned.” He suggests.

The boy is in obvious shock. His unique blade is shaking in his clenched hand; eyes are staring emptily at the bloody corpse on the ground.

Connor lets Dean to clean him in the cold river without a word. His arms and legs lifeless like a doll and Dean freaks a little. What if patricide isn't something Connor can come back from?

“You saved my life, Connor. You know that right? You only did it to save a life.”

Finally there is some response from the silent boy, “I'm a destroyer.” He looks at Dean with fearful eyes, “I killed my father. I am a demon, Dean.”

“No, hey look at me. You didn't kill him because you enjoyed it. Hell, you didn't even want to kill him. That's a huge difference. And I'm only alive thanks to you.” He waits a little too make sure Connor is still present, then continues “I'm sorry you had to do it, but not sorry that I'm not dead. You get me?”

Connor doesn't answer. Dean helps him put on his clothes; leads him to their campsite and sits him down. He has to take care of the body. As much as he hates Daniel, he can't let the guy rot in the open or worse, become monster chow, for Connor's sake. Also with his luck the bastard would hunt his ass and Dean has enough to deal with in Purgatory.

Building a fire big enough to burn a fresh corpse isn't an easy task without lighter fluids. It takes him a better part of the night just to collect enough wood. Connor helps with carrying the body, but doesn't wanna say anything when Dean asks. It's the boy's first funeral Dean realizes when the body was engulfed in the flames. And he's the killer of the slain.

Dean should've realized that the crazy old man would do something like this. He should never let his guard down, never let himself be in such a position. He should've known that all that weakness was an act. He should've… he shouldn't have put Connor in this fucking position. Should have, would have, could have… changes nothing. Damn! He can't even feel happy that the old bastard is dead.

“Your dad was a hunter too?” Connor suddenly asks. Dean nods, he told Connor before; the boy knows already. “You did it like this, his funeral?” The boy continues gesturing the high flames that illuminating the night.

“Yes, it's a hunter's funeral.” He answers. It was too long ago; before purgatory, before apocalypse,  before hell… but Dean still remembers the cracking sounds the wood made that night. How the flames warmed his face, reddened it with heat. And the smell. He remembers the empty feeling of not having a dad anymore. He remembers the guilt; it was supposed to be Dean… He can't imagine how lost Connor must feel now, let alone the guilt.

In a moment's decision, he pulls Connor in a hug.

“I'm sorry Connor.” He says which is the truth. As much as he hated Daniel, he would never wish this tragedy for Connor. There is nothing else to say really, so he repeats, “I really am, kiddo.”

Connor hugs him back and cries. Dean rocks him while watching the flames finishing whatever left of Daniel Holtz.

 

* * *

 

The days go silent now and Dean realizes how much he got used to Connor's constant chattering even after spending so much time alone in purgatory. They walk until they cannot, they eat when they have to and they sleep around a campfire when it gets dark. Boring maybe, but it's physically tasking enough that it's somehow lethargic too.

One of the perks of hanging out with the destroyer is that Dean can sleep; really sleep. The monsters stay away. He doesn't have to stay on alert, keeping one eye open, waking up to check on every single creak and critter. So, when Connor decides to speak, Dean has to shake himself awake.

“What if I can't pass the portal?”

“You will.” Dean is too tired for this conversation.

“You should leave me here. I belong here.” The kid says, but Dean can hear the fear in his voice.

“I won't leave you, kiddo. It's a promise.”

Connor doesn't answer for a long time so Dean is on the edge of dreaming when he feels a body crawling next to him.

“Connor?” He tries to put several question marks in his voice but he's not sure if he manages with his sleep heavy voice.

“Just… can I sleep here?” Connor asks, sounding young and miserable.

It's a bad idea, but Dean can't deny him. Also, sharing some body heat isn't too shabby. 

 

* * *

 

Leviathans are the only monsters that are brave enough to attack the destroyer. Foolish courage since the boy can kill them; actual killing, not the decapitate and run away thing Dean's been doing. It's a bit gruesome and requires that special blade Connor always carries with him, but it's awesome to watch.

He deliberately stays back and lets Connor deal with all three Levs. The boy needs some stress relief. Connor is especially vicious after Daniel's death. He's a blur of fury packed in a lithe body. His blade cuts the air in such speed that leaves a blue tint behind it. Dean doesn't know what it says about him that he enjoys watching the boy kill.

It's a lot like watching an anime, every move looks like choreographed; only Dean has to watch for the spattering black goo. 

It's a good thing Dean found that hot spring not too far away from the carnage. Connor's eyes shine when he sees the steam rising on the small pond.

“You found hot water again?” He says, giddy with excitement. It's the first time he smiles since his father's death.

“What can I say I'm a sucker for a nice, long bath. Prefer showers to be honest, but this will do just fine.” Dean sinks in. The water is a tad hotter than he prefers but it feels awesome on his sore muscles. “I'm getting old I think, I'm too tired to pass an opportunity to relax in a hot tub.” He confesses, trying to cover up his moaning. The water feels heavenly.

“Nah.” Connor replies with a grin, “Believe me, it has nothing to do with age.” Then he makes his own orgasmic noises while letting his body in the yellowish water.

Walking all day is tiring yes, but it's also a filthy business. Any given day Dean can see the dirt tracks between creases of his skin and he's sure there so much more in where he can't see. Some days it's only dirt; clean, brown, earthy. Others, it's a mixture of mud, blood and monster guts, stinking to high heaven. He tries to clean up as much as he can, but the river is just above freezing and he usually ends up with surface touch up. So, this hot water is an awesome treat. Dean can feel his pores unplugging.

It's late, the sun is disappearing behind the trees that cover the horizon. There is no beautiful sunsets in purgatory. The color changes fairly quickly; bland, grayish blue to pitch dark. They stuck in the dark because neither wanted to leave the luxury of the hot spring to collect firewood.

When Dean finally steps out, he feels like he lost pounds in the pond, like he changed skin.

“Fuck it's cold.” He's complains while putting on his jacket. They decided to wash up their clothes too which wasn't such a great idea. Finding the hot spring turned Dean to a stupid amateur.

“We should've build a fire.” Connor comments, his teeth chattering. “I don't get sick but cold is very unpleasant feeling.”

“I'm gonna kiss the first dryer I find.” Dean responds, trying to get rid of the excess water in his hair.

It's colder than they expected. They end up sharing a bed -Dean uses the term very loosely. Pulling the animal skins above their heads, they try to heat their bodies up with their breaths. It's a very slow going process.

Dean should've seen this coming miles away. But he's totally clueless when Connor turns towards Dean and kisses him sloppily and timidly. Dean was tired and the hot water turned him into a sleepy sloth, that's why he thinks he felt the erection bumping into his leg too late.

“Connor? What are you-”

“Please,” the kid begs. “I really want to.” And tries to kiss him again.

“No, kid.” Dean stops him. How that bastard was raping the boy is still fresh in his mind.

“I've never wanted to before.” He says, but Dean knows it's a lie. “Not like this.” The kid amends; his hands gingerly touches Dean's back. His skin feels scorching hot compared to the icicle that is Dean.

Connor bends his head, his breath warming up Dean's neck, causing his hair to stand up, causing other things to stand up too. The boy’s nose grazes  over Dean's neck; tickling him, making him want.

It's been so long Dean had a warm body sharing his bed. Even before he ended up in the monster hell, they were too busy hiding from and evading the leviathans to catch a date night. But, he knows that even if it wasn't the case, he would give in anyways. Connor is so warm and so willing…

The boy's leg starts pushing between his, gently massaging Dean's erection. Fuck it! Dean's been in the hell before and probably gonna end up there anyways. He grasps Connor's face and kisses him; gently pulling his lower lip inside his mouth, sucks it softly.

Connor mewls.

“I'm… I'm…” the kid stutters.

“I got you.” Dean stops him. He arranges his body so that their dicks slides over each other, then he takes then both in his hand. “I got you.” He repeats while jacking them together.

Connor is holding on Dean's shoulders as if hanging on for his dear life and probably leaving hell of bruises everywhere he touches. He keeps moaning and begging. His slender hips shakes with an effort that makes Dean go crazy with lust.

Connor comes with a scream. Dean uses his jeez to lubricate himself and continues. He doesn't have to do it for long.

“Thank you. That was… wow.” Connor speaks after a while.

Now that he's sated, Dean feels stupid. And angry at himself. All his fierce power in fighting and killing, the kid hasn't even kissed properly before. Just a kid.

Connor snuggles to him, clueless of the turmoil unfolding in Dean's head. His hands warm wherever they touch. He's like a fucking furnace.

Dean tries to push his doubts deep and hugs the kid. The last thing he wants to make Connor feel uncomfortable after what happened. It's the testament to how tired he was that he actually falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I always want TV-Land's twinks to get busy with Dean, but my Deans not always agree. Connor does want it though, wants it real bad. We'll see how this one gonna end up.


End file.
